A Normal Couple?
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Can we be like a normal couple for ONE night? [[MSR. Written at school today, because I was about to die of boredum.]]


**A Normal Couple?**

**Rating: It's safe.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned these hella-sexy characters. But I don't. (sigh)**

**Summary: "Can we be like a normal couple for ONE night?"**

**A/N: I wrote this all today at school. I got bored in all my classes, so out came the paper and led pencil. LOL. Sorry for grammar mistakes.**

* * *

"Hey Scully? Have you ever wondered what kind of music aliens listen to?" Scully rolled over on her stomach and shoved a pillow over her head. "I considered rock, but it's not really their style."

"Can we be like a normal couple for ONE night and sleep?" He shut his mouth and smiled when he heard her softly reply, "I always thought of them as a techno kind of group."

"Do you think they have their own alien celebrity version of Britney Spears?"

"I would hope not. It'd have alien babies running everywhere," she said into the sheets of the bed. He laughed and pulled her closer to him, lifting the pillow from her head and throwing it to the floor. "Why'd you throw my pillow on the floor?"

"You don't need that thing."

"What else am I going to sleep on?"

"Me," he said gently. She smiled into his chest and snuggled into his arms.

"This is nice." He ran his hand up and down her back, gently pushing the straps of her tank top off of her shoulders and pressing kisses there. He stopped and looked down at her.

"Really... techno?"

"GOODNIGHT, Mulder!"

----

He woke up the sound of the shower and steam coming out from underneath the door. He slowly got out of the warm bed and walked into the bathroom without even announcing his intrusion.

"How long have you been in that shower?"

"Not long, why?"

"Obviously long enough for you to steam up the whole bathroom."

"Well it's hot water. What'd you expect?"

"Don't stay in there too long. I want to take a shower, too." He looked down at her discarded clothes and leaned against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. "And you'll wrinkle so bad, you'll look like Cancer Man." This got a laugh out of both of them. "You know, maybe we should get into trouble during cases more often."

"Why?"

"Going on leave without pay is pretty fun."

"Yeah, until we have to pay for food and bills."

"So, what's on our agenda for today?"

"Tennis."

"You sure you'll be able to see over the net," he asked with a smirk. She adjusted the shower head and made the water go over the curtain, spraying him with the hot water. "Well, I guess I don't need the shower anymore," he said while shaking all the water from his hair. She laughed and started to write on the glass of the shower. He leaned forward and smiled when he read, 'I love you'. He turned around and wrote on the glass mirror, 'I love u 2' and walked out of the bathroom.

Seconds later, she stepped out of the shower and walked towards the mirror, drying her hair with a towel. She smiled when she saw what he had written on the mirror.

----

"Come on, Scully. Give it back."

"Admit it to me, Mulder."

"No." He took off after her and laughed when she squealed with excitement and ran around the kitchen table, back into the living room, and separate them by standing on one side of the coffee table. In her hands, one of his movies.

"Admit you like chick flicks or I'm telling every agent at the bureau you own 'The Devine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood'."

"I like chick flicks!!" She couldn't stop her giggles. "Just...please." She smiled and tossed the DVD at him. He caught it and placed it on the coffee table, jumping over it and grabbing her by the waist. "You didn't think you were gonna tease me about my movie and get away with it, did you?"

"Who would've thought? Mulder... a Sandra Bullock fan," she said while trying to keep her laughter at a considerate level, not wanting to disturb her neighbors. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, against the floor of the apartment. She whimpered and shook her head. "No... not the tickling. PLEASE!!"

He let go with one hand, the other still holding her wrists, and ran his fingers down her left arm. She squirmed underneath his body and panted, trying to get away from him. She sucked in a deep breath when his fingers lightly traced the side of her neck and up her jaw.

"You give," he asked her with a smirk. She made a serious face, but shook her head and laughed out loud.

"No," she quickly answered. She used all of her upper body strength and flipped them over. She straddled his waist and pinned his shoulders to the ground. She leaned down and gave him teasing kisses, not fully kissing him on the lips. He groaned and gripped her hips. "You give," she teased him back.

"Yes," he admitted.

----

Later that night, Scully was sprawled out on her couch with a bowl full of chocolate and vanilla ice cream, watching a movie. Mulder came out from the bedroom and poked her stomach. She sat up and he laid behind her, taking the bowl from her hands and shoving a huge spoon of her ice cream into his mouth. She gasped and smacked his arm.

"That was for me, you nimwit. Go get your own." She leaned down and kissed him roughly on the lips, licking away the ice cream that managed to get on his face. He pulled away from her and held a spoon full of ice cream up to her mouth. She parted her lips and accepted the ice cream.

"Hmm. Whatcha' watching?"

"The Ring," she said with a mouth full of ice cream.

"That movie's boring."

"You just don't like it because you actually think you'll be getting a phone call an hour after we watch it."

"... so!?"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... I get bored at school. School is stupid. School is gay. School is a waste of my time. LOL. Review if ya' want. I just wrote it cos' I was tired of listening to Mrs. LeJuene talk about 'adverbs' and 'pronouns'. YAY!**


End file.
